Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū
Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style an ancient style of swordsmanship that originates in the sengoku era and specializes in a manner of sword fighting where an individual takes on multiple enemies the speed of the sword attack, the speed of body movement, the speed of reading the opponents movements. It’s a sword style that makes full use of all speed necessary for battle. From this it is possible to take down multiple opponents at the same time with the least amount of moves. Mitsurugi style is powerful but it takes an awful toll upon the body of its practitioners. You need fortitude and a constitution far superior to that of the average man just to achieve the simple basics, shinsoku God speed The ability to increase one's speed by the ultimate mastery of the will over time and space. Only one who has achieved the same level of mastery could see users moves where others might see only a blur, Fast Draw A special form of Iiajuitsu that often ends a fight before it is even started." The Fast Draw Batthosai stance is all but irresistible and can be used to take down several opponents at once. It employs Godspeed in order to overwhelm an opponent's defenses. All of your energy must be focused into an attack where the object is to concentrate your power into a devastating offensive," It requires intense concentration of mind, spirit and body and will lend superhuman power to your thrusts so that no one will be able to resist you. Dou Ryu Sen (Ground Dragon Flash): A technique where the user's katana is brought against the ground (usually on a rocky surface) with immense force. This in turn causes the ground to explode forth towards an opponent, showering them with a spray of rock and other debris. Ryu Sou Sen (Double Dragon Flash): A majority of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu waza relies on a single strike to dispatch a person. The Ryu Sou Sen is an exception to this rule; it consists of repeated slashes with a katana at a blinding speed, almost making it appear as if the sword itself were flying. The Ryu Sou Sen is ideal for taking out opponents who won't fall from a single strike. Ryu Sou Sen-Garami: A different version of the Ryu Sou Sen, in which the blows are directed at the neck. The "Garami" kanji at the end of the skill simply means, "to attack at the head." Ryu Kan Sen (Dragon Wind Up Flash): Initiated by turning's one's body in a spin towards the opponent, until the user is placed beside the person, swinging the blade in a backhanded fashion around the back of the opponent's head. The Ryu Kan Sen is best used as a counter-attack to an opponent rather than an initial attack. Ryu Kan Sen-Kogarashi: A revision of the Ryu Kan Sen, the spin of the Ryu Kan Sen-Kogarashi is greater than the original, and the targeted area is the neck, rather than the head. Note: The kanji for Kogarashi roughly means the wind picking up the leaves during winter. Ryu Kan Sen-Tsumuji (Dragon Wind Up Flash Hair Spin): The simplest way to describe this would be "A Ryu Kan Sen performed in midair." It begins with a direct lunge towards an opponent, and while airborne, the user goes into a full spin, ending by connecting their katana into the opponent's head or neck. The drawback to this technique is the lunge, which makes landing safely highly difficult. Ryu Kan Sen-Arashi (Dragon Wind Up Flash Storm): Like the Ryu Kan Sen-Tsumuji, the Arashi is also performed while in midair. The user goes into a full forward spin, hammering their weapon into the skull of the opponent. In that aspect, it is somewhat similar to the Ryu Tsui Sen. Ryu Tsui Sen (Dragon Mallet Flash): the Ryu Tsui Sen air to ground strikes. The idea is to use one's weight coupled with the force of descending from a great height to increase the power of the attack. Ryu Tsui Sen-Zan (Dragon Mallet Flash Cut): A revised version of the Ryu Tsui Sen, and performed in a similar fashion. In the Ryu Tsui Sen-Zan however, the weapon's blade is held with point facing down so that the sword will cut into the opponent's skull, rather than simply hammering the blade down as seen in the standard Ryu Tsui Sen. Ryu Shou Sen (Rising Dragon Flash): A ground to air strike, where one hand is held under the blade of the katana pushing it upwards against the targeted area upon ascent. Typically the neck or chin is the target of this strike. Ryu Tsui-Shou Sen (Dragon Mallet Rising Flash): A combination of both the Ryu Tsui Sen and the Ryu Shou Sen. The technique begins with the user descending from the air and performing the descending attack of the Ryu Tsui Sen, then immediately ascending into the Ryu Shou Sen. Rai Ryu Sen (Lightning Dragon Flash): this technique was created by Amakusa/Muto Shougo. It is not actually apart of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū because Muto Shougo failed in mastering the style. When he latter fell to the then current master himura Kenshin. It was thought to be lost. The Rai Ryu Sen must be performed at night when the moon is up. The katana is held vertically at a specific angle, so that the light from the moon can be reflected from the blade and into the eyes of the victim. The attack will either drain the victim's "spirit" rendering them unconscious (as seen with Misao) or cause a lingering, but not permanent blindness (As seen with Kenshin). Ryu Mei Sen: the Ryu Mei Sen is performed by the user re-sheathing their weapon swiftly, creating a damaging sound wave in their opponent's eardrum. The sound itself serves to offset their equilibrium. Shinken no Kamae: This is not one of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu's techniques, but rather a defensive stance. The sword is held straight and horizontal, with the tip of it pointed at the opponent's forehead. Due to the position of the stance, one can adapt to change with the opponents movement. Battoujutsu Techniques Note: "Battou" literally means 'to draw the sword'. "Jutsu" means "skill or technique." Hence Battoujutsu is "The skill of drawing one's sword." Like Iaijutsu, Battoujutsu is art of killing your opponent with a single draw of your sword. Unlike Iaijutsu, which places emphasis on the various kata and one's form, Battoujutsu is much more combat oriented. Hiryu-Sen (Flying Dragon Flash): A Battoujutsu technique where one hand is kept steady at the saya (sheath) while the user twists their hips to the right, using the centrifugal force to spring the sword from the sheath like an arrow, so that the hilt connects with the target, usually between the eyes or at the wrist to disarm them. Sou Ryu Sen (Paired Dragon Flash): A Battoujutsu technique that implements the use of both katana and saya. While the power and speed of a battoujutsu strike is great, if the strike misses, one can be left open for a counter-strike. To make up for this, the user removes the saya from their obi (belt) striking it against the opponent (usually at the arm). Sou Ryu Sen-Ikazuchi (Paired Dragon Thunder Flash): A revision of the Sou Ryu Sen. Rather than initiating the first strike with the katana, the blade is left in the sheath while the user remains in the Battoujutsu. After that the sheathed weapon is brought forward at the opponent. When the opponent blocks with their weapon, the sheath is held in place to keep the opponent's weapon trapped, while the user's katana is drawn and brought down upon the adversary's neck or shoulder. Ku Zu Ryu Sen (9 Headed Dragon Flash): The types of attacks in kenjutsu--first, the Karatake (downward stroke), Kesagiri, the slantwise downward stroke to the shoulder, reverse Kesagiri, right Nagi (belly stroke), left Nagi (reverse belly stroke), right upward cut, left upward cut, and the Sakakaze, upward stroke. Finally, the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest is the Tsuki. In all the schools there is no killing technique that does not aim for one of those nine points. Naturally, the stances of defense were developed to correspond to these same nine points. But if you move with the godlike speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi style and strike at all nine points at once, there is no possibility of defense. The Ku Zu Ryu Sen is the second most powerful technique of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. The user moves in at top speed, striking all nine vital points on their opponent's body. Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash): The Teaching of the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki makes one as invincible as the technique itself. Even if one avoids the fangs of the dragon by soaring high, they get drawn into the furious wind, then are shredded by the claws. The first step of the swing is combined with the centrifugal force of the rotation. The second step uses the cross technique to create enough force to draw the enemy in. The second attack of the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki uses all of it's pent up force to accelerate the blow. Typically, when using Battoujutsu, a step is taken forward with the right leg in front of the left, so that the user will not injure them self while drawing the blade. In the ougi however, the user leads with their left leg, rather than their right. The step taken with the left foot gives the user an instant more of acceleration in addition to enhancing the strength of the swing, thus changing what would be a normal battoujutsu strike into the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Like the Ku Zu Ryu Sen, the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is not an unblockable technique. The initial swing can be blocked however like all Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Battoujutsu techniques, the ougi is a two-step technique that covers for any openings left. Therefore if the first strike is evaded or blocked, the sheer force from it displaces the air around the user and creates a vacuum, which draws the opponent towards the user. The second strike of the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki is accelerated by all of the force gathered from the previous strike, thus making it much more lethal than the first. Like all techniques however, the ougi has a flaw. One can avoid being pulled in by the vacuum if they are crouched close to the ground. In this case, they can actually use the vacuum to their advantage and speed up their own attack. Ryuu Neji Dageki: The Spinning Dragon Strike. A Combination of Ryu Kan Sen and Ryu Sou Sen, with the strength of executing the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. Deadly if used in accordance with the after-effects from Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Namely, the Abyss which forms and holds use’s body mid-air for a short while. Giving enough time for them to enact any number of actions. Ranging from standard Waza's to Ougi's. Thus this eliminates the flaw that is exploited for the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Raikoken 'thunder of sky thunder of earth join the thunder clouds light. the darkest places of the earth lend me your strenght" This is a revision of the Rai Ryu Sen Amakusa/Muto Shougo survived his fight long enough to create his own clan. His version of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū became the main style of the clan and after many years this technique was created. Mentally, it involves a complete absence of emotion and peace of mind, and physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang (also an interpretation of positive and negative electric charge). When the forces collide, the user only guides, rather than controls, the lightning's direction. Allowing them to use it for either offensive or defensive purposes with the sword as a medium. This technique greatly enhances the power of the weapon allowing it to cut through virtually anything. it is a one time deal because ordinary metal will not be able to withstand its power. Raijin Hou No Ikazura/Thunder Fire: channels a bolt of lightning down upon its target. Because it is merely channeling the naturally created lightning, user is able to utilize a power greater than what they could normally create on their own. Because this is also natural lightning, it will travel more quickly than anyone could dodge. Thunder Flower Storm works on the principle that lightening never strikes the same place twice. What this does is call a barrage of lightening bolts that strike randomly. Mouraien/Thunder Net/Lightning's web: traps user’s enemies in a web of lightning which never lets go. user thrust the raikoken into the ground when opponent gets close enough a web of lightening surrounds user. The perfect defense, like a spiders web once caught there is no escape. Thunder Tail is the secondary effect of Thunder Net it captures enemies in its web of lightening once it grabs hold it never lets go even if its prey disappears. The string of lightening wraps around them. There is no escape as it guides user to there prey. Hiraijin Kirin/Secret Thunder Sword Thunder: Sasuke's ultimate technique is Kirin which creates a lightning winged pegasus that burns all it touches when it returns to heaven. Shihara Dori: Defensive technique in which user grabs enemies sword. Zantetsu'': ''Iron cutting technique. Can use it anywhere except underwater. Category:Style